1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rebound exercisers, trampolines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rebound exercisers have become increasingly popular, largely due to their therapeutic value in promoting better health, and as an aid to strengthening heart and other body muscles, in addition to the exhilerating experience derived from bouncing on a thin diaphragm which is stretched taut within a supporting frame.
Modern rebound exercisers are generally made in circular form with a relatively small overall diameter of from three to four feet, permitting the exerciser to be used within a small space and to enable the exerciser to be easily carried about and stored in one's home. Therefore, it is highly desirable that as much as possible of the surface of the diaphragm be usable for bouncing.
Heretofore, radially extending springs have generally been mounted between the diaphragm and the supporting frame to impart a desired resiliency or bounce to the diaphragm. Although such springs are generally satisfactory, they require considerable space between the peripheral edge of the diaphragm and the frame in order to be effective and thus reduce the usable bouncing area. This construction also leaves spaces between the peripheral edge of the diaphragm and the frame through which the jumper could possibly step, resulting in possible injury. Further, if any of the springs should break while under the relatively high stresses incurred during bouncing, the broken parts tend to be impelled into the air at high velocities with possible injurious results. Obviously, injury could also occur if the jumper, while bouncing on the exerciser, should strike or fall against the rigid frame. Further, certain exercises call for the jumper to bounce while in a sitting position on the edge of the frame or while lying across the same, resulting in discomfort if not injury.
Attempts have been made heretofore to overcome the above problems by wrapping padding material around the frame, but in order to be effective, the padding had to be so thick that the jumper tended to stumble or trip over the same when he or she mounted or dismounted from the exerciser or performed certain exercises while bouncing near the edge of the diaphragm. Also, such padding material tended to become dislodged or disarranged due to the violent action often imparted to the diaphragm and its supporting springs during the process of bouncing thereon.